Ninjago Tales
by RRani
Summary: Ninjago Tales is a small portfolio to put my short stories in. This is my take on the world of Ninjago, turning it a bit more serious, but not to the point where there can't be any humor. I will rate this story from K to T, because who knows what I will write. Read at your own risk. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Welcome to my Ninjago drabble series. Be aware that I will change canon to fit the own story I built around Ninjago. Plus, I haven't been in the fandom long enough to know EVERYTHING, so if I make a mistake, tell me about it. (Plus, call me out on grammar, if there are mistakes, I need to correct them). Enjoy.**

 **Story Content: Family, Death - suggested reader: K+**

1: Still Here

I held my wife's hand in my own. For what she was about to go through, she needed comfort. Our family had been making our way back home and she all of a sudden keeled over in pain and cried. She was about to have our second child. I panicked as I rushed her and my son, Kai, to shelter. There was no house in sight, so I had to make due with a cave near a stream. I left Kai to stay with Reiko as I searched for help or a better place to stay. No one was in sight. Her cries made me rush back to the cave in a hurry.

Reiko had sat Kai beside her as she gripped her stomach and screamed. Our little boy had the most terrified expression I ever saw. I knew Reiko wouldn't be able walk any further, so she had to deliver here. I whipped my bandana off and soaked it in the stream, placing the rag on her forehead. Kai, being the 2 year old he is, had flung his shirt off and handed it to me. I was confused for a second, but ignored that thought and placed the shirt under Reiko's head and got her into position.

I had not done anything like this before. All I knew was Reiko had to push and I had to gently pull the baby out. I told Kai grab a rock for his mother to grip as I helped the baby out. Reiko paced her breathing and pushed as hard as she could. And then, I saw the baby's head. I practically squealed with anxiety and ordered my wife to push more. Kai looked away, but only to hug his mother's arm in comfort.

Reiko did not look healthy at this point, her face was growing paler by the second. Despite my worries, I kept on helping our baby on the way. A few seconds later, our baby came out! Reiko gave a loud sigh and slammed the rock on the ground in relief. Kai stared in disgust at the little, screeching blob in my arms, but I looked tenderly. I sat cross legged and set the baby in my lap, taking my shirt of and using it to wipe the child down. After cutting the cord, I crawled to my wife to show off our child. But, my expression fell. Her heavy breathing became a wheeze and her face had become pale beyond compare.

I maneuvered my way under her and sat Reiko's head on my right arm. I laid our new child right in front of her, Kai inspecting his sibling. "It's a girl." I told my dearest.

"Oh… She is… so… beautiful…" Reiko responded, softly caressing the baby's cheek.

"Momma?" Kai whined. "You 'kay?"

Reiko slowly turned her head to Kai and smiled, "It's going… to… be okay… I… I love you all… I love… her..."

"Her name, Reiko… Do you know what it should be?" I pleaded from her.

She looked at me tenderly, "You and… Kai… decide…"

Reiko closed her eyes and started to breathe slower and slower… and slower… slower… Her hand fell from the babies face. Kai looked over his mother and shook her. "Momma?" He looked at me with desperate eyes and whimpered, "Momma is uh-sleep?"

I couldn't respond. My tears were on the verge of dropping from my face. I shouldn't let Kai see myself like this. Quickly, I recovered and shook my head. "Mommy is… she's gone… but she's still here."

I didn't know how to put it any other way. Kai still looked confused as ever. "Hey." I say to him. "You want to name your sister?"

The boy looked over at the baby girl and squinted. "Nyah." He said.

"Nya?"

"Wha?"

"Nya it is then…"

I looked over at little Nya. I saw her mother's face. She looked like she was destined for greatness, and Kai would be there to protect her. Turning again, I look over at Reiko and sigh. Why did it have to be like this? The rest of the night, I cradled Nya in my arms, Kai curled up by my chest; Reiko's body was beside mine. It looked like she was sleeping. There was no way I'd get our family out of this cave alone. Hell, I just feel so hopeless right now. I have my child in my arms, Kai doesn't understand, and my wife is… dead. This time, I let the tears roll down my face.

I whimpered uncontrollably and turned my head away from her. I just can't bare to look at her anymore. The memories start flooding into my mind. There was the time I first met her; I was fourteen and a foolish boy at that age. Then there was the time when we got married. Our ceremony had been wonderful. And then it was when we first had Kai. We were in a much more suitable area and Kai came out as healthy as could be; Reiko had walked away alive from that, as well as I. And now… I just don't want to do anything…

I looked up at the cavern ceiling and saw a light glinting on it's surface. I sit up and saw men shining lanterns from the cave entrance. They looked at me with shock and approached me slowly. "Do you need help?" He said.

I nod my head slightly. He nodded back and walked to me a bit faster than before. "We have a cart, so your wife and children can sit." He offered kindly.

This is when I broke. I lowered my head into my hand and began to sob. At first the man didn't understand my sorrow, but when he looked over at Reiko, he gasped. "I am so sorry… I didn't…" He whispered.

"N-No… I-I… I-I shouldn't b-be like thi-is."

He patted my back and said, "We will have a burial for her."

We all stood there, beholding the hole in the ground. They gently set down my wife, wrapped in a large blanket. I held my sleeping children in my arms, hoping they would not wake up to see this. The men turned to me, seeing if I had any words to say. Clearing my throat, I began to speak, "My love for Reiko started way before I met her; fate had made sure of that. She had always been there at my side, supporting me in my good decisions and scolding me for my bad decisions. She was a wonderful mother, blessing our family with Kai and now Nya."

I just wish Reiko could have been here for much longer. But yet again, fate made sure the events were set in place. This will affect me dearly, but this will affect my children even greater. I wonder what my two children would do without a mother, but I need to tell myself that they'll do fine. Reiko loves us dearly, and we love her. May she watch over us as she crosses into the afterlife. She is still here. She is still here…"

 **I've always wondered what actually happened to Kai's mother. Of course, it might not be relevant to the story now, but it's always interesting to look into things or make up your own stuff. So, this is what I made. A pretty tragic beginning to my series, but now you know how serious I'm going to be with my writing. And with that, you all have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: So, I have a different take on the tournaments story. I felt like Lloyd had been used to much in Ninjago and should've been downplayed a bit during the digiverse story and this one. Don't get me wrong, he's a good character, but I feel like he doesn't really need the team anymore. It's like have a powerful character and de-powering him to fit the normal ninja. So instead, after Lloyd lost his golden power, he plans on traveling ninjago to find a way to take back his power. He doesn't take anyone with him, but himself. If I ever get the time, I'll create a short introduction to my idea and explain myself further, but for now, you have this.**

 **Story Content: Nightmare, Family - Suggested Reader: K**

 **PS - remember, I take things in a more serious direction. Some of the story continuity will sound like it changed a bit to be more serious.**

2: Lloyd's Dream

"Lloyd, wake up. Wake up!"

The blond ninja stirred in his bed, but ignored his fellow ninja's requests. "Five more minutes guys, I just need to sleep."

"We don't have five more minutes." They all said.

Lloyd began to turn around and face them, "What do you-?"

The green ninja screamed in fear as he came face to face with his fellow ninja, with snakes for faces. "We don't have 'five more minutes' Lloyd." Jay sneered, showing off his fangs.

"Why did you not come for us?" Kai and Cole whined.

They started advancing on him, chanting the same thing, " _You're no Good."_ Lloyd had kicked their faces away and jumped out of the bed. However, there was no floor and he fell right into blackness. Then, color filled his surroundings. Many bright colors swirled around him, glinting with shining sparkles. It was not long before he fell hard on a grassy ground. The colors had disappeared and were replaced with a night sky. Right, this is where he stopped to rest. Lloyd sat up and rubbed his head, groaning in pain. "What the heck was that? My friends were… in trouble." He whispered to himself.

"Then what are you going to do?" A new voice asked.

Lloyd whipped his head up and looked at the figure. The moon shown his strange features. He had a conical hat atop burnt orange hair and cross-hair patch covering his right eye. "Who are you and why do you care?" Lloyd responded suspiciously.

The figure only chuckled. "Kids these days, don't know how to handle danger. You may be an adult now, but inside, you're still that little 10 year old that had to face the fact he had to kill his own father!"

Lloyd flinched as the world around him began to tremble and break apart. The figure laughed again as he disappeared as well. Next, the green ninja found himself in a white area, nothing around him. The only thing he saw was a dot in the distance and he recognized this dot; It was his father. Lloyd ran to him, wanting comfort from his parent. Once he got close, his father held out his arms for him and the now tiny Lloyd jumped into his embrace. They swung around a few times with happiness.

Garmadon had led both of them to a grassy cliff, waves crashing beneath them. He set Lloyd down and smiled, " _You don't need my help anymore. I'm so proud of you now, son. Be a good man and watch your mother for me, I have to go."_

"But dad, I don't want you to-!"

" _Lloyd, I love you so much. Please, do this to make up for all the evil I have done. Goodbye."_

And with that, Garmadon went over the edge of the cliff.

Lloyd woke up with a start. He was back to the grassy plain where he laid down to sleep. He remembered how his journey started, to find his golden powers again, and how he left his broken friends behind. Nothing had been easy after Zane left… but his dream… He didn't even see Zane in it. Surely this must've been a vision. He's been gone for who knows how many years though - two maybe, are his friends even in trouble? One way to find out, and that is to travel back to Ninjago city.

He grabbed his blanket and cloak, walking back to the direction he came in. _I'm heading home_.

 **If this dream sequence sounded weird, good, dreams are always weird. Like I said, I might have time to type** **an introduction to explain my idea for the story change. Hope you've enjoyed reading so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just some ZanexPIXAL fluff. They may be out of character, but hey, I thought this would be adorable. Enjoy!**

3: What Do You Think of Her?

Cole sat on his bed in the Bounty. No one was currently in the room and he decided to spend the day reading a book - specifically a cook book. He sighed as he saw the foods he longed to create. _Now… should I try out the sandwich… or not? … Somehow, I think I'll even mess a sandwich up…_ He heard the door creak open, Zane popping in. He looked very nervous, twiddling his thumbs and all. Cole sat up on the edge of the bed and raised a big brow, "You alright, man?"

The titanium ninja gave a long shrug. "I am having trouble with something." He admitted.

Cole scooted over and patted the seat next to him. When Zane sat down, Cole cleared his throat and motioned for Zane to continue. "I don't know how to tell PIXAL how I feel for her… I'm afraid that I will stumble on my words and make a fool of myself." The nindroid murmured in worry.

"Ai, couldn't you have taken your problems to Nya?" Cole whined, trying not to be too rude.

Zane shook his head, "I feel a bit more comfortable with my brother."

Cole sighed and nodded his head, "True, okay… Tell me a time when she made you happy."

The robot thought for a while, then smiled and said, "When I finally saw her again during that horrible tournament. I was just so happy that she was safe and that she could be with me again."

"Okay, okay, now tell me when she made you worried."

"Before we put New Ninjago in a blackout… I didn't want to lose her and I felt so ashamed that the blackout had to be done."

"Good. One final question…"

"Yes?"

Cole gleamed, "What do you truly think of her?"

Zane's smile started to grow wider, "I think she is the most beautiful creation I have ever seen. Her green eyes are full of life and her metal locks are an enjoyment to look at. But most of all, I love her caring heart. She knows when to comfort me and senses when I'm in a rut... PIXAL, I love you, and I cannot begin to list the many more reasons as to why I'm telling you this."

Inside Zane's vision, he saw PIXAL smiling and hugging herself. "I feel the exact same way, Zane. See? I knew you could put it into words, you just needed a push."

Zane smiled and turned to Cole, "Thank you my brother."

Cole smirked and crossed his arms, "No problem. Now, this room isn't for mushy moments, go and stare off into space outside. You two have fun."


End file.
